


[Fanart] Art for "Ancient Warrior Bucky" - Series by Finely Honed

by Terrenis



Series: Terrenis' Creative Output [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bucky, Bucky Feels, Bucky the Ancient Warrior, Inspired by Fanfiction, Justin Hammer is a dick, M/M, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Tony Feels, he really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Art stuff made by me for Finely Honed's awesome Tony and Bucky Series "Ancient Warrior Bucky".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [King Tut Has Nothing On This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530294) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 
  * Inspired by [Ancient Warrior Bucky and the Amusement Park of Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585705) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover Art for "Ancient Warrior Bucky: King Tut Has Nothing On This"

Cover Art For "[King Tut Has Nothing On This](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3530294)"


	2. Coverart "Ancient Warrior Bucky and the Amusement Park of Doom"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover Art for "Ancient Warrior Bucky and the Amusement Park of Doom"

Cover Art for "[Ancient Warrior Bucky and the Amusement Park of Doom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3585705)"

 

 


	3. Ancient Warrior Bucky Icons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matching, Egyptian-Themed Icons for the Series. Feel free to use them as you like!

     

Icons for "King Tut Has Nothing On This"

* * *

     

     

Icons for "Ancient Warrior Bucky and the Amusement Park of Doom"

**Author's Note:**

> Come and join me on [Tumblr](terrenis.tumblr.com)!


End file.
